A Dream of Dark and Terrible Things
by Harvester
Summary: COMPLETE. The final battle begins. Buffy and her friends discover the truth about their enemies, and themselves. Please R
1. The Promise

The gods of the dark do sleep, but contrary to popular opinion (amongst those who know enough to even contemplate such things), they do not dream. Their sleep is fitful, and it is their waking, however brief a time that may be, that leads to the nightmares of this world. Wars, death, plagues, all the things we blame on what we assume are the dreams of beings who are, themselves, nightmares. It is not the unconcious mind of these ancient, twisted beings that causes our woes, but a conscious malevolence. How fortunate we are, then, that they never fully wake, for what horrors would be visited upon mankind then?  
  
-- From the journal of James Trenton, twenty-first chronicler of the Watcher's Council, August 19th, 1673  
  
  
  
"Come on, is that all you've got?"  
  
The vampire was a newborn, recently risen. The clothing it wore was the same as it had been buried in, and dirt and clotted blood clung to the fabric. It growled, and rushed the slight woman who stood before it. The woman dodgedeasily, landing a vicious spinning kick to the back of the thing's head.  
  
She stood over it, and pulled a stake from the leather belt she wore around her waist. "What, not big on the comebacks?" As the vamp turned its head to look at her, she easily plunged the stake into it's back, piercing its heart. It was dust before it could finish the movement.  
  
She straightened her coat, and grumbled when she noticed a dark green stain on the white fabric. "Great."  
  
It had been an easy night for her. The patrol had turned up only two vamps, and both had been less than challenging. She hated to admit it, but she was almost disappointed. Things had been too easy lately, and that always meant something especially bad was coming.  
  
"No rest for the wicked, eh Slayer?" the familiar voice came from behind her. She just shook her head, and turned, a slight smile playing on her lips.  
  
"What are you doing here, Spike?"  
  
The blonde vampire took a step toward her, exhaling a cloud of smoke as he did. "Nothin' on the tele, thought I might go looking for a good time." He took another deep drag on the cigarette, and smirked at the tiny woman. "Care to have a go?"  
  
She sighed, and said "Spike, I told you..."  
  
"I know. We're through, you don't want to hurt me anymore, it was wrong." He shook his head and smiled. "That's not what I meant. There have to be more nasties around here looking for a good thrashing. Come on, you, me, some blood-drenched creature from the pits of hell."  
  
"Sorry to spoil your plans, Spike," she said, stepping back from him, "but there hasn't been much to report on the hellish creature front lately. Except maybe you."  
  
"Oh, I'm hurt," he said, a look of mock pain crossing his face. Then, more seriously, he added "I guess that means I'm back to being a disgusting thing, doesn't it?"  
  
"I didn't mean it like that. I thought you'd be flattered. Or at least find it funny."  
  
Spike moved toward her with catlike grace, closing the distance before she could react. She tried to bring up the stake she still held in her hand, but his hand was already on her wrist, trapping it against her side. "No need for that. If what you want from me, Buffy, is my absence," he said as he released her arm and brought his hands up to eye level, "then you have it. But I want a promise from you."  
  
"If you need me, for anything, you will come ask. Until then, I'll be waiting." Before she even realised it, he was gone. She simply stood, looking at the spot where he had been only a moment before.  
  
"He's probably been practicing that trick for a week," she thought to herself, before turning and heading home.  
  
---  
  
Elsewhere in the world, a child who had not been born cried, as something dark and cruel slithered through his dreams. A woman who had been one of the most powerful witches in the world turned, feeling a presence in the room with her, but found nothing. And the woman who had been her lover huddled in bed, whimpering, sensing the approach of something terrible.  
  
---  
  
Notes:  
  
Not my first fanfic, but the first part of the first I am actually happy with. Forgive me if there are continuity slips between this and the show, but my knowledge of the Buffyverse is far from being complete. Also, sorry it is so short, but as written, this was a natural place to end it for now. And I still need to edit the second part.  
  
Please, read and review. There's more, but I'm still not sure if I should post it.  
  
Insecurity is a bitch *grin* 


	2. Afraid of the Dark

NOTE: This chapter is considerably more explicit in terms of violence, so if that sort of thing bothers you, take note. Things will continue to get worse as we go along, so keep that in mind. Also, for anyone hoping that this is going to be a B/S friendly story, it is, in a way, but perhaps not in the ways you might think. I don't like happy endings.  
  
True evil, pure evil, of the sort usually reserved for penny dreadfuls and religious texts, does exist in our world. We face it every day, often not seeing it for what it is. But evil of that sort is actually much rarer than one would expect, given the horrors we of the Council have witnessed. It seems that just as evil hides in even the purest heart, nearly no creature is completely without the capacity to do good. Still, there exist beings for whom good is as alien a concept as those being's existence is for men.  
  
- from the journal of James Trenton, twenty-first chronicler of the Watcher's Council, England, July 2nd, 1675  
  
---  
  
The door to his crypt was ajar when he got there. "Oh, bloody wonderful," he thought, as he approached it carefully. He knew Buffy couldn't have gotten there before him, and the door had been securely shut when he left, so that meant it was either one of her little friends, or one of the nasties he had been hoping to meet up with earlier. He found he was actually hoping it was one of the gang, his meeting with the Slayer had been more exhausting than he'd expected.  
  
He dropped his cigarette and rubbed it out with the heel of his boot before slowly pushing the door open. The interior was dark, darker than it should have been, and he fell instantly into a fighting stance. He entered, all senses alert for signs of danger. "Come on," he thought, moving as quietly as he could through the darkness.  
  
Before he could think or react, the door slammed shut, and he was left in total darkness. Even his enhanced sight couldn't cut through the inky blackness, and he stood, waiting.  
  
"Are you afraid?"  
  
The voice seemed to come from all around him. It was deep, and old, and Spike found that, if just for a moment, he was afraid. Then, like reflex, his attitude kicked in, and he said "Of the dark? Sorry to spoil your fun, mate, but I haven't been afraid of much of anything in well over a hundred years."  
  
There was silence for a moment, then laughter filled the crypt. It was like the sound of thousands of insects crawling across stone, and Spike took a step back towards the door without thinking. "You have no need to be afraid, Spike. Not yet, at least. We want something from you, a task, something that, for you, should be relatively simple."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Spike said, trying to keep the attitude in his voice. "What's that?"  
  
"Something is coming, Spike. Something unlike anything you've ever encountered, or even imagined. Something even worse," it said, a hint of something cold entering it's voice, "than us."  
  
"And who are you?"  
  
"We are ancient, vampire," the voice said dismissively.  
  
Multiple points of light appeared around him, and he realised quickly they were eyes, hundreds of them, glowing blood red in the darkness. "That is all you need to know of us. You were chosen because of your relationship with the Slayer. And because you are well suited to the task."  
  
"We know you will do as we ask," the voice continued, though now Spike realised it was not one voice, but many, speaking in unison. "You will want to. But, that will have to wait. There are other things we must attend to."  
  
"We will speak again soon, vampire. You would do well to inform the Slayer of our visit. Tell her that true evil is coming. Tell her."  
  
With the last word, the unnatural darkness lifted, and Spike was standing in the natural light of the moon. The crypt was seemingly undisturbed, and he was alone. He paused for a moment, then threw open the door and ran out into the night.  
  
---  
  
Buffy returned home to find Tara and Dawn sitting on the couch, watching a movie on TV. "Hi," she said, shrugging off her coat, and inspecting the stain from her earlier fight.  
  
"Y-you're home early. Easy night?" Tara said, standing up and stretching as she did.  
  
"Yeah. Only two tonight. Well, and Spike."  
  
"S-spike? Wha-what did he want?" Tara asked, a look of concern crossing her face. Since Buffy had told her about the last encounter Buffy had had with Spike in the remains of his crypt, she'd been worried what his reaction would be.  
  
"He wanted to help me patrol. Um, Tara, do you think I could talk to you upstairs?"  
  
"Um, s-sure," she said, and added, turning to Dawn, "if you don't mind."  
  
"Slayer stuff?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Something like that."  
  
---  
  
"It was weird. He was all... proper."  
  
Buffy sat on the edge of her bed, absently playing with the corner of her blanket. "I mean, it was like when he promised to protect Dawn. And the way he just took off..."  
  
"Maybe he's really okay with things. You know? Maybe you were worried for nothing," Tara said. "It doesn't sound like anything bad is going on."  
  
"That's what bothers me, I guess. Tara, I hate to admit this, but when he's like this, I... well, I actually kind of like him." Buffy sat for a moment, before continuing, "Maybe he knows that. Maybe it's another trick."  
  
"I don't think so. Buffy, from everything you've told me, it really does sound like he's a lot different than he used to be."  
  
"I know he is. But in a lot of ways he's still the same as ever. Every time I think he's really changed, for good, he says or does something that's just so disgusting."  
  
Tar thought for a moment. "Buffy, he doesn't know anything else. And I hate to be the one to say this, but he doesn't really have anyone to learn from now."  
  
Before Buffy could speak, there was a knock on her door. It opened just far enough for Dawn to stick her head in, and say "I hate to interrupt, but Spike's here. He says he has to talk to you." She looked down, and said "Buffy, he seems really upset."  
  
"Great. Just what I need." Buffy shook her head, and looked at Tara. "I'll be right back."  
  
---  
  
"This had better be good."  
  
Spike reached into his coat and took out his cigarettes. "Can we talk outside? I'm afraid I need this right now."  
  
Buffy shook her head. "Why not?'  
  
On the porch, Spike lit his cigarette, and turned to look at Buffy. "I had a visitor in my crypt. Or should I say visitors?" Spike said, before taking a deep drag. His hand shook slightly as he held the cigarette to his lips.  
  
"What's going on Spike?"  
  
He laughed, and took another drag. "In all the time since I was turned, I haven't really been afraid of anything or anyone. But this thing, Buffy," he paused, trying to steady himself before continuing, "it wasn't like anything I've ever seen before. Its voice was enough to send me running. And those eyes," he stopped, and Buffy crossed her arms, a look of concern clouding her face.  
  
"Calm down. Come on, is this anyway for a Big Bad to act?" she asked, forcing a smile.  
  
Spike looked up at her, and laughed. "No, I guess not. It just caught me off guard, I guess."  
  
"It wanted me to tell you that true evil is coming. Evil worse than whatever the thing was in my crypt. You'll understand if I'm bloody well shaken, considering how bad the visitor was." He took another drag, and Buffy noticed his hands were no longer shaking. "It also said there is something else it wants me to do, but left before it could tell me what that is. Buffy, I won't do anything that would hurt you or the Bit, but I get the feeling that I don't have a choice in the matter. It even said I would want to do what it asked."  
  
"Okay... what did it look like? Maybe we can..."  
  
Spike interrupted before she could finish. "I didn't actually see it. Not all of it at least. It was too dark in my crypt. But I did see its... their eyes. They were everywhere."  
  
"You keep saying 'their'. Was there more than one?"  
  
Spike shook his head, "I don't know. When it spoke, it was like hundreds of voices talking all at once."  
  
"Sheesh, give me something else to have nightmares about tonight, Spike."  
  
Spike tossed his cigarette out into the yard, and smiled. Without looking up, he said "Imagine how I'm feeling right now."  
  
---  
  
The field was silent. Bodies lay everywhere, both human and demon, and the smell of blood hung in the air like smoke. A golden-haired woman stood amongst the carnage. She turned, startled, as an inhuman shriek rent the air. In the distance, she saw a man being carried by... something. She ran toward it, and the man screamed again, fighting against the thing that held him in clawed hands. As she got closer, she saw that the thing's skin was covered with wicked-looking barbs, and that the man it held was not a man at all, but a vampire. The thing periodically lifted the vampire, and bit large chunks out of him. Half the vampire's torso was gone, and the girl could see its exposed heart. The flesh of his face had been torn away, and bone glistened wetly in the moonlight. The thing brought the vampire up one last time, and viciously tore out its heart. A look of relief passed across the vampire's face before it turned to dust.  
  
The barbed demon turned, and smiled as it noticed the girl. The smile continued to widen until the creature's face was nearly split in two, revealing jagged teeth that tore the creature's lips as they moved.  
  
As it moved toward her, she searched desperately for a weapon, her eyes falling on large axe imbedded in the ground. she grabbed it, and moved to the side, naturally falling into the rythym of battle.  
  
The thing charged, and she dodged to the side, barely avoiding its claws. It swung one arm toward her, and she ducked, swinging the axe up. The blade grazed its side, shearing off several of its barbs, but she was forced back as its other hand reached for her. She crouched, and as the thing charged her again, she swung the axe at its leg. The axe landed with a meaty thunk, and the creature howled in pain. Before she could pull the weapon free, the thing grabbed it in one hand, while swiping at her with the other. She tried to roll away, but the thing managed to rake its claws across her shoulder. She moved backwards quickly, checking the wound. It was deep, and she couldn't move her arm. The creature managed to tear the axe free, and started to move toward her again, but stopped. Its mouth opened and closed, and a thick, black liquid poured from between its lips. The girl noticed the hilt of a knife, jutting out from its throat, before the thing fell backwards.  
  
"Who's there," the woman said, turning to see a badly burned man, his arm still extended, lying on the ground behind her.  
  
"Not very sporting, but then, I never was known to play fair." The voice was familiar, and her mouth opened in shock. The man laughed, the laugh turning into a fit of coughing. He tried to rise, but his arms gave out. The woman ran to him, and helped him turn over. He look up at her, his blue eyes being the only thing left that she recognised in his face.  
  
"Welcome to my nightmare, Slayer. At least, this time, I was able to save you." Another coughing fit shook him, and she looked to see numerous, deep wounds on his chest. His clothing was in tatters, and spattered with gore.  
  
"I love you," he said, as his body began to crumble. Moments later, a fine sifting of dust fell to the bloody earth, and she was alone again.  
  
Buffy looked up, and saw more of the barbed demons, hundreds, thousands, moving across the field toward her. Just as the first reached her, she awoke, and sat up.  
  
"Just a dream. Only a dream," she said to herself, her breath coming in ragged gasps. The sheets were soaked with sweat, and she threw them off her. She sat, staring out her window, as sunlight streamed in.  
  
"A dream..."  
  
---  
  
In the blackened remains of a crypt, a vampire woke, tears streaming down his face, as he told himself the same thing.  
  
--- 


	3. Right and Wrong

There comes a time when one must stand back from the problems at hand, and attempt to get some sort of perspective. When one is too close to a problem, it is very easy to make mistakes in handling it. And in our line of work, mistakes can be quite literally fatal. Also, when all you can see is the problem, sometimes solutions present themselves that seem acceptable, but are not. Sometimes, things we would never contemplate seem like the right thing to do. Remember this: The ends never justify the means. And if it ever seems they do, it is time to take a step back.  
  
-- From the journal of James Trenton, twenty-first chronicler of the Watcher's Council, December 6th, 1675  
  
---  
  
He had fully intended to keep his promise. If it had not been for the events in his crypt the night before, he would have left Buffy alone until she was ready to face him again. After the dream, his first instinct was to go to her, to make sure she wasn't in trouble, but he knew that, with the sun still in the sky, even if she was he wouldn't be able to help. Instead, he decided to wait until sunset.  
  
He was startled when there was a knock on the door of his crypt. Before he could even call out to his visitor, the door opened, and Buffy walked into the crypt.  
  
"Well, that's new. I was starting to think I should put a sign up out there saying 'Bloody well knock before entering'." He smirked, but was glad to see her, to see that she was alright.  
  
Buffy seemed distracted. She simply stood in the doorway, looking at him.  
  
"What's wrong, Slayer? Cat got your tongue?" Spike said.  
  
"I just... never mind, I need to get in to work."  
  
Spike stood, a look of concern crossing his face. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Buffy looked down, and laughed. "No, I guess I just wanted to see if you had any other visitors last night."  
  
Buffy looked at him, and for the first time noticed the tired look in his eyes. "Jeez, Spike, you look like hell. Anything happen I should know about?"  
  
"Concerned, Slayer? I'm touched," Spike said, rising from his chair. The truth was, he was exhausted, but he'd be damned if he was going to tell her that. "You don't look so good, yourself. Did something happen?"  
  
"No. No, I guess I just didn't sleep well either," Buffy said, her face clouding as she thought about the night before. "Bad dreams."  
  
Spike took another step toward her, "What sort of dreams?"  
  
"Nothing," Buffy said, then laughed. "I guess they come with the territory."  
  
Spike thought about pressing the issue, but decided it would be better not to. "You should probably head off to work then. Thanks for stopping by."  
  
Looking down at the floor, he added, "Thanks for knocking. It's strange, I guess, but it means a lot to me."  
  
Buffy found she wanted to tell him all about the dream, she wanted to let him comfort her, let him touch her, but she shook it off. "You're welcome. But you're right, I need to get into work."  
  
She pulled the door shut as she left, and Spike fell back into his chair. "I'm glad you're alright, Slayer," he whispered, as he stared at the closed door.  
  
---  
  
"And that's all he could tell me."  
  
"And whatever is coming is supposed to be worse?" Willow asked, looking at Buffy from across the table. Tara sat next to her, her expression mirroring the fear and worry in Willow's voice.  
  
"That's what it said," Buffy said, staring at her two friends. "We don't have much to go on, and right now, we don't really have any reason to believe what it said. But Spike was scared, honestly scared, and anything that could do that to him... If it wanted to hurt us, I don't think we could do much about it. But we don't know enough about it to even begin researching it, so, I guess all we can do now is wait for it to come back."  
  
"I-I felt something the other night. I was in bed, and I started to feel like something was pressing in on me. Like," Tara paused, looking for the right words. "It felt like I was being crushed."  
  
Willow looked at her, and siad gently, "Why didn't you say something?"  
  
Tara avoided Willow's eyes, and, staring at the tabletop, said "I didn't think it was important."  
  
Buffy stood suddenly. "I hate waiting! There has to be something we can do."  
  
"Maybe we should hit the books anyway," Willow stared at Buffy, and tried to force a smile. "All we have to do is look for really old, really powerful evil red-eyed things. Oh, oh, and the thing about it saying "we" all the time. Maybe that's important?"  
  
"Thanks Will. Actually, if you two could handle that, I'd appreciate it. I need to go see Spike, see if maybe he's remembered anything else. Hey, if I'm really unlucky," Buffy said, "maybe it'll show up while I'm there."  
  
---  
  
Spike was just entering his crypt when Buffy got there. "Hiya," she said, startling him, and nearly causing him to drop the bag of groceries he was carrying.  
  
"Bloody hell! What do ya think you're doing, sneaking up on me like that?" Spike pushed the door to his crypt open, and motioned for Buffy to enter.  
  
Inside, Spike set the bag down, and asked, "So, what do you need?"  
  
"Is there anything about your, um, guest the other night you didn't tell me?" she asked, quickly adding "Something you forgot about?"  
  
"No. I think I pretty much covered everything that happened."  
  
"Then, is there something else going on?"  
  
Spike sighed. Buffy still found it amusing that a creature that didn't need to breathe still felt the need to  
  
sigh. "Don't you think I would have told you if there was?"  
  
"I don't know, Spike. When I think I finally understand you, you do something that totally throws me off. What was going on with you the other night? When you found me in the graveyard, before everything else happened?"  
  
Spike shrugged. "Is that what you really want to know? What that was, was me trying to give you what you wanted. Of course, how the hell should I know what you really want, when you don't even know yourself?"  
  
Becoming angry, he continued, "I also did it because I had to do something. Since you told me it was over, and then that whole bit at the wedding, bloody hell woman, what am I supposed to do? Are we friends? Are we lovers? Are we enemies again? I'm sick of it, I'm sick of not knowing what I am to you. I'm sick of being your dirty little secret, I'm sick and bloody well tired of it all. So what was that the other night? It was me trying to give you a way to avoid the temptation, without having you drive me insane! I was trying to keep you away from me until we can both handle being around eachother. But I should have known it wouldn't work, when it comes to you, nothing I try to do ever works."  
  
"And I don't know why I'm bothering to tell you any of this," he said, shaking his head. "Bugger it. It's not like any of it matters. Why don't you go home, Slayer, be with your friends. If the big nasty comes back, I'll let you know."  
  
Buffy stood in shock, trying to absorb everything Spike had said to her. Slowly, her face clouded with anger. "So this is my fault now? Maybe if you'd just said that to me instead of being all mysterious, maybe if you'd tried actually talking to me about it, I..." she stopped.  
  
"What? What would you have done? It's not like you ever really listen to me. Not like you EVER stop to consider what I may be feeling. I may be a vampire, but I am also a man, no matter what you may think."  
  
"And another thing..."  
  
Buffy cut him off before he could finish the thought. "You're right."  
  
"Uh, what?" Spike said, not sure if he had heard her correctly.  
  
"I said you're right."  
  
Spike had been ready for a battle, or at least having Buffy storm off like she normally did, but he found himself struggling for a way to respond after what she'd said. "I am," he managed, though the way it came out, even he wasn't sure if it was a statement or a question.  
  
"You are. And I'm sorry."  
  
---  
  
While the two who had been both enemies and lovers talked, and cried, and laughed together, dark, shapeless things watched, a multitude of voices chittering their pleasure that the chosen warriors were fulfilling their parts so well. And an even darker being stirred, forming its first conscious thought in millenia.  
  
"Soon."  
  
---  
  
Notes:  
  
I've been sick for the past 2 days, so forgive me if this chapter is a bit talky. I found, in the editing, that I needed it to go certain places just for my own enjoyment and peace of mind. Both the wedding episode of BtVS and the episode of AtS before it left me in a very very dark mood, and this is my response.  
  
I also have to say, I actually like it better this way. As originally written, it disturbed even me *grin* Never fear, I'm just saving that for the next chapter. 


	4. Knowledge and Ignorance

I have seen it! The source of all darkness, the all-consuming mouth of Hell itself come to devour both sinner and saint. It is inside me now, I feel it crawling over my brain, eating my memory. Oh, God, please let it end. Did I have a mother and father? Was I even born? The words, they are alive and screaming, screaming in agony. Or am I? I am lost, lost! And with me, others, too many others. Oh, why why WHY did we think we could stop it? I can hear it in my head now, laughing at us. We failed, it's in us now, we are puppets doing its will. No, not me. This puppet will cut his strings. God grant me strength, it MUST end!  
  
-- From the personal journal of James Trenton, October 12th, 1678  
  
  
  
The dream was the same. Except this time his aim was off, and the knife missed. He watched as the demon grabbed her, its claws digging deeply into her arms. He watched as it pulled her forward, impaling her on a hundred barbs, as the white gown she wore slowly turned black, the color of blood in moonlight. And he watched as its mouth opened, impossibly wide, and bit through the top of her skull. He heard the crunch, and saw blood and bits of brain and bone spray the creature's face.  
  
And then he woke up screaming.  
  
The sun was up, and he had no idea what time it was, but he had to see her. This time, he couldn't wait for sunset, because he knew the worry would drive him mad. Especially after the time they had spent talking, he found he wanted to protect her more than ever. He threw on his clothes and black leather duster, and grabbed a blanket.  
  
"Sun be damned," he thought, as he crossed the threshold of his crypt, "I will not wait."  
  
"I can't."  
  
---  
  
Buffy sat in bed, trying to shake off the dream. It had been worse than the first, and left her feeling afraid. Why hadn't Spike saved her? What had happened to him?  
  
She was glad she didn't need to go into work. It was her day off, but part of her actually looked forward to the mindless monotony of dealing with customers, and her co-workers. It was better than having nothing to do but think about the dreams.  
  
Dawn was still asleep, and Buffy decided to take a long, hot shower, hoping it would make her feel better. But, the feeling of the water running down her body only made her think of the blood in the dream, and how hot it had felt.  
  
As she was getting dressed, Dawn knocked on the door. "Are you almost done?"  
  
"Yeah, just give me a minute."  
  
"Hurry up," Dawn whined, "I need to get ready for school, and Spike's downstairs waiting on you."  
  
"Spike?"  
  
Spike. The dream had shaken her up so much she hadn't even thought about him, other than to wonder where he had been. After the talk they had had the night before, she felt a little guilty when she realised she hadn't even considered that something might have happened to him, that that was why he wasn't there to help her.  
  
"Yeah, he ran in and was all smoking and with a blanket. He says he needs to talk to you."  
  
Buffy was suddenly worried. Spike had made trips out during the day before, but only when he had to. Something had to be up.  
  
"Tell him I'll be down in a few minutes," she said, as she quickly dressed.  
  
---  
  
Spike sat on the couch, standing when he saw Buffy coming down the stairs. "Are you alright?" he asked, walking over to the bannister.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Spike laughed as he looked her over. "Nothing I guess. Bloody stupid nightmare had me worried. Dreamed a big nasty did you in."  
  
Buffy stared at him. It can't be, she thought, it's just a coincidence. It had to be.  
  
"Spike, this is important. What did this demon look like?"  
  
Spke thought for a moment. "Big, maybe eight feet tall, and easily that wide. Covered in these large, sort of fishhook-like things. Head split nearly in half when it opened its mouth. Lots of teeth," Spike shivered, "very nasty."  
  
"It can't be," Buffy said, as the dream played out again in her head. "You weren't there this time. You would have saved me if you were there. Tell me you would have saved me?"  
  
"Of course I would have saved you. I was there, but I.." he stopped, the pain of his failure playing out on his face. "I tried. Tossed a knife at it, but I missed."  
  
"Wait a second, what do you mean this..." he got out before Buffy hit the floor.  
  
---  
  
She woke up on the couch. Spike and Dawn were standing over her. Spike held a glass of water in his hand. "Are you alright?" he asked, holding the glass out to her.  
  
Buffy smiled weakly. "Not really, no," she said, waving the glass away.  
  
"What happened to me?"  
  
"You fainted," Spike said. "If I'd known my dream was going to do this to you, I would've kept it to myself."  
  
"What dream?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Never mind, Dawn. You need to get to school," Buffy said. A few seconds later, a horn honked outside, and Buffy pointed at the door. "School. Now. I'm fine."  
  
Dawn walked to the door, and asked over her shoulder, "Are you sure you're ok?"  
  
"Yes, now you better hurry."  
  
As soon as Dawn was out the door, Buffy closed her eyes.  
  
"Spike, can vampires faint?"  
  
"Yeah. Not that I ever have, but I've seen it happen. Guess it's some sort of..."  
  
Buffy opened her eyes, and sat up. "I had the same dream. Only I didn't see you. And a couple of nights ago, I had practically the same dream, but you didn't miss. You killed it. Then you died in my arms."  
  
Spike sat down hard on the floor. "Spike, are you ok?"  
  
"To quote you, pet, no, not really."  
  
---  
  
Tara sat on the floor in the living room, thinking over what Spike and Buffy had told her about their shared dreams, while they all waited for Willow to get home from classes.  
  
"There are spells that can do this sort of thing, but," Tara blushed slightly as she spoke, "usually, they have to be done by the dreamers."  
  
Spike smirked, and said, "Why Tara, I didn't know you had it in you."  
  
Buffy hit him lightly on the shoulder, and Tara blushed a deep shade of crimson.  
  
"U-um, anyway," Tara continued,"there are magical ways to accomplish it. In fact, it's a very simple spell, but this sounds like something else."  
  
"Definitely. These weren't dreams. They were nightmares. And so real..." Buffy shooke her head. "Every time I start to feel a little better, it all comes rushing back."  
  
Spike spoke up, "Is there a magical way to find out why this is happening?"  
  
"M-maybe," Tara said haltingly.  
  
"If it is magical, I might know a way," Buffy said. "I did it once before, when I thought someone might be using magic to hurt my mom."  
  
Spike raised his eyebrows. "How's that?"  
  
"It's a type of meditation. I need some things," she turned to Tara, "Do you think you can get them for me?"  
  
"Sure," Tara said, retrieving a notepad and paper from her backpack. "What do you need?"  
  
---  
  
The ritual was easier than Buffy remembered, but she wasn't ready for what she saw when she finally opened her eyes.  
  
Tara and Spike still sat across from her, watching her intently, but she saw them both differently. Tara was suffused with bright glow, so bright it almost hurt Buffy to look at it. It seemed to not only surround Tara, but move through her. And Spike...  
  
"Wow," Buffy said, laughing out loud.  
  
"What?"  
  
Like Tara, Spike seemed to have some sort of glow, except his was a deep blue, almost black. It pulsed, and shifted, sometimes lightening to an almost royal blue, sometimes darkening to black, so deep she couldn't make out his features.  
  
"You, Spike. You look... different," she said, before laughing again. He sat back, and it shifted to black and stayed there. "I'm not laughing at you," she said quickly, "it's just really pretty."  
  
"What you're seeing is the magic th-that, well, animates him," she glanced over at Spike, "though I didn't expect it to be pretty. What does it look like?"  
  
"It's all dark and shimmery, and it changes color. When I laughed, it turned black. Right now, it's just a really deep blue. It looks good on you, Spike."  
  
"Focus, Slayer," Spike said. "Look for whatever is causing this."  
  
She stared intently at him, and began to make out a faint, smoky tendril extending from him. "I think I see it." She passed her hand through it, but felt nothing. "It looks kind of like smoke."  
  
As Buffy focused on the tendril, it came into sharper focus. "Wait," she said, peering intently at it, willing it to become clearer.  
  
The link suddenly solidified into a chain of small, black creatures, clawing at each other, creating a living bridge with their bodies. Buffy gasped, and multiple sets of eyes looked at her, showing no sign of thought, or anything resembling intelligence.  
  
Buffy scampered backwards, away from Spike, trying to break it, to get them away from her. She desperately tried to grab hold of the little creatures, but her hands simply passed through them. The further she got away form Spike, the more of them appeared, maintaining the integrity of the link. "What is it? What's wrong?" Spike asked as he started to stand.  
  
Buffy looked down, and saw that the final one on her end of the chain had it's claws stuck deeply into her chest, and she screamed.  
  
Everything returned to normal, and for a moment, she was disoriented. When she saw Spike coming toward her, she screamed at him to stay away.  
  
---  
  
It took Tara several minutes to calm Buffy down to the point where she was making any kind of sense. After finally coaxing what she had seen out of her, Tara sat with her in the kitchen, thinking.  
  
"So what's the prognosis?" Spike said, making sure he stayed in the doorway after Buffy's earlier reaction to him. He desperately wanted a cigarette, but he needed to know what had happened.  
  
"It isn't a spell. What Buffy saw, I've never read or heard of anything like it. I think the things she saw were demons, but I-I'm not really sure. Maybe in one of the books, m-maybe I could find something."  
  
"Bugger that. Can you do something about it. I know I'm not going to be able to sleep knowing I've got supernatural bugs crawling on me." Spike risked Buffy's wrath, and shook a cigarette from his pack. She didn't even seem to notice, so he went ahead and lit it, garnering a small cough from Tara.  
  
"I-I don't know. I mean, maybe, but if they're like Buffy said, and not intelligent, that means..."  
  
"Something else sent them," Spike finished for her. "Would getting rid of them set off some sort of alarm somewhere?"  
  
"Spike, you have to understand, this is d-darker magic than I'm used to dealing with. I don't know, breaking the link could be d-dangerous, I just don't know."  
  
"I don't care," Buffy said, turning to look first at Tara, then at Spike. "I want them gone."  
  
Spike smiled. "I'm with Buffy on this. I don't care. If these things are causing the nightmares, then I say do what you have to."  
  
Tara looked down at the floor. "I don't know if I'm even powerful enough to do it, Spike."  
  
"You are. You were different too, Tara. I could see the power, all around you. I may not be an expert," Buffy said, patting Tara's hand reassuringly, "but I know you have more power than you think."  
  
Tara looked up at her, still unsure, "I would need some books from home. And supplies, more than we have here. Look, I-I can't promise you anything."  
  
Spike tossed his cigarette into the sink. "Look, we need you. Buffy says you can do it, and that's good enough for me. So stop with the I don't know's, and either prove us right, or or prove us wrong. Yeah, it may be dangerous, and yeah, you may fail. But you may succeed."  
  
"Spike," Buffy started, but Tara stopped her by squeezing her hand gently.  
  
"I think I have an idea of how to do it," Tara said, standing up and facing Spike, "But we still don't know what consequences there might be." She thought for a moment, and a smile started to spread across her face.  
  
"I t-think I have a plan."  
  
---  
  
While Tara was out preparing for the spell, Willow arrive home from class. SHe was somewhat shocked to find Buffy and Spike sitting on the couch, watching TV. Both of them looked at her as she came in.  
  
"Uh, hi," she said, dropping her books by the door. "What's going on?"  
  
"Long story. Got about six hours for us to fill you in?"  
  
---  
  
Buffy was still filling in details for Willow when Tara walked in the door. Willow was sitting with a look of pure disbelief on her face, and Tara decided to hang back until they were finished.  
  
"But... You and Spike?"  
  
"Will, I'm not proud of what I did, not because it was with Spike, but because of the reasons for it." She added with a touch of guilt, "And because of what it did to him."  
  
"We sorta worked things out, though. That's between us, the details at least," Buffy said, throwing a sharp glance at Spike, "but we're just friends now."  
  
"Buffy's right." Spike laughed, and shook his head, smiling. "But I will say I had to admit that maybe I'm not the Big Bad anymore. And that she isn't the only one I care about now."  
  
"You mean Dawn, right?" Willow asked somewhat hopefully.  
  
"Well, yes, I do care about Dawn. But I do care about you, and Tara as well. The whelp, well, we'll have to wait and see."  
  
Willow looked up at Tara, "I think I need to take a nap. A nice, long nap."  
  
"W-will you be okay with us doing this here? I mean, the spells and all."  
  
Willow looked at the bowls Tara carried, and the plastic-wrapped herbs within them. "I'll be upstairs in my room. Just come get me when you're done."  
  
---  
  
Tara explained the details, but most of it went over Buffy's head.  
  
"I still don't get it."  
  
"Ok," Tara said as she arranged the ingredients for the spell. "Remember the demon we created when we brought you back?"  
  
"Yes, but what does that have to do with this?"  
  
"In order for you to fight it, we had to make it corporeal. I just modified the spell we used then."  
  
She continued her preparations, "What I'll do is cast a spell so I can see the link, and then use the modified spell to make a part of it physical. Then we can literally cut the bond."  
  
Spike spoke up, "I got that part of it, personally I'd prefer to squash the little bugger when you give it a body, but I don't get the part that comes before that."  
  
Tara stopped, and took a deep breath. "Ok, all magic is based around the manipulation of energy. What I'm doing is creating a sort of dead zone, asking the powers to create a shield around us that will draw energy from any spell or magical energy that tries to pass through it. If there is some sort of trigger or alarm, it'll act like a muffler. It won't stop it, but it should draw enough energy from it that it won't be able to get where ever it's supposed to go."  
  
"Sounds like powerful stuff to me. You sure someone didn't give you a shot of confidence while you were out?" Spike leaned back against the wall, smiling appreciatively at the young witch.  
  
"It's not, really," Tara closed her eyes, and asked "Are you both ready?"  
  
"Yes," came the reply from both at once.  
  
"Then step into the circle, and let it be complete."  
  
Tara moved the first of three bowls to the center of the circle, and deftly mixed the ingredients, saying words in a language neither Buffy nor Spike understood. Bluish haze began spreading out from the bowl, and Tara spoke, "North, to south, to west, to east, I invoke thee. Spirits of the elements, Fire to Earth, Air to Water, grant us your protection"  
  
As she finished, the haze solidified, forming a roiling bubble around the three.  
  
"We thank thee for thy blessing"  
  
Tara set aside the first bowl, pulling a smaller one to the center of the circle.  
  
Again, she mixed herbs in the bowl, setting them aflame. "Maat, goddess of justice and truth, she who is the underlying current that connects all things, allow me your sight so that I may work my will."  
  
Tara's eyes glowed briefly, and she blinked, a single tear running down her face. She quickly wiped the tear away, and placed the second bowl to the side.  
  
Pulling the last, and largest, of the three bowls to the center of the circle, She threw various herbs into the bowl. She then poured a dark liquid from a crystal vial over them one drop at a time, speaking a different word with each drop. As the drops touched the mixture in the bowl, it began to smolder, small sparks shooting out, growing in intensity.  
  
"Let that which is the focus of my will take shape, let it fully enter into our realm."  
  
A small, dark blob formed in the air between Buffy and Spike. Both kept their gaze firmly on Tara, as she had instructed them, as it twisted and turned in the air, finally settling into the same form buffy had described.  
  
"Now, Spike!"  
  
Spike's hand shot out, and grabbed the creature out of the air, he squeezed as hard as he could, and the creature screamed in a high pitched voice. Black fluid oozed between his fingers, and both he and Buffy felt the link fall away.  
  
Tara looked at the two of them, and satisfied that the link was severed, spoke one last time, "It is done. Spirits of the elements, again, we thank thee, and beg thee depart."  
  
The bubble around them dispersed, and Tara shook her head, her eyes watering heavily. "Thank you, mother," she said under her breath.  
  
Spike looked around. "You're telling me there wasn't some serious power being played with here?"  
  
Tara rubbed her eyes, and blinked at her friends. "Yes, there was, but I simply directed it. The powers decided whether to answer the call or not." She looked down at the floor, and spoke slowly, "I won't be able to see for a while."  
  
"What?" Spike said loudly. "You didn't tell us about that part of it!"  
  
Buffy placed her hand on Spike's arm, and asked, "How long does it last?"  
  
"Only a few hours. The spell I used allowed me to see with the eyes of a goddess. It'll take me a while to recover from that."  
  
"Are you sure you're ok?"  
  
Tara smiled, "I'm sure."  
  
Buffy glanced at Spike's ichor-stained hand, making a face.  
  
"What? I told you what I'd like to do to the little bastard."  
  
---  
  
They began to clean up the kitchen. Buffy was somewhat dismayed to find that the haze from the shielding spell had left a dusty coating over everything it had touched.  
  
Tara was in the middle of giving Buffy tips on cleaning it up when she screamed and fell to the floor. As she did, the room went completely dark, and Buffy heard Spike exclaim "Bloody hell!"  
  
"Spike, can you hear me?"  
  
"He can hear you, Slayer, but you must listen, as we need to be quick. Our presence pains the witch, and she is vital to the coming battle."  
  
"Then tell us what you need to, and bloody well bugger off!" Spike yelled as he groped through the darkness, trying to find Buffy or Tara. His hands met Buffy's, and he pulled her close to him. She shivered, fully understanding for the first time what it must have been like for Spike, alone, in his crypt, surrounded by this thing.  
  
"We knew that in time you would discover our link, though your solution to it was far more amusing than we anticipated. The link served its purpose, however."  
  
"But you couldn't know. We were protected. Weren't we? And what purpose?"  
  
"The creature you killed is a part of us. A minor part, and it does not diminish us to lose it, but we would have felt it no matter what barriers you placed between us."  
  
"However," it said, it's voice lowering almost imperceptibly, adding a hint of menace, "We do not have time to discuss that. Time is shorter than we thought. Already, it begins to move, and we must be ready to meet it. Others are gathering, across many different realms, preparing for the coming battle, but you, and your friends, play a key role in the most important battle of all."  
  
"One is coming who will explain further. He is our emmissary here. Slayer, know this," the voices took on an almost pleading quality as it spoke, "what comes is beyond evil. It is chaos, destruction, hunger. And when it feeds, all, demon, human, amd vampire will suffer. If we do not defeat it now, it will devour all. All dimensions will be torn apart as it feeds, and nothing will be left. We are evil, but we have a common enemy. Fighting at the side of an enemy is better than extinction."  
  
"Spike, you performed your part better than we expected. We have... respect for you, but make no mistake, if we were not forced by circumstances to come to you, we would destroy you. You are an abomination, a demon who denies what it is, for something as illusory as love. Still, you have a further part to play, and we will speak no more of you."  
  
"The coming chaos is the end, and the beginning. When it has gorged itself, it will die, and from it will be born new realms. But none of us, anywhere, will exist to see it. And it wil leave behind a child. The child will wait, and grow, until it is time for it, too, to feed."  
  
"We must go. Already, the battles have begun, and we must lend our strength. Be ready to do what must be done. Do not fail us."  
  
"Wait," Buffy said, reaching out into the dark as if to hold it. "What are you?"  
  
"We are that which sees through many eyes and speaks through many voices. There are some among you who have knowledge of us, though most only gain that sort of knowledge by... joining us."  
  
With that, the darkness lifted, and Buffy was left shivering in Spike's arms.  
  
As Tara sat up, and looked blankly at them, all three remained silent.  
  
---  
  
Multiple strands of living darkness wrapped themselves around the dimensional walls, creating small fissures, seeking to forces their way inside. As they did, across a hundred dimensions, armies waited, attacking with spells and claws, swords and guns. They fought, using all the skills and technology at their disposal to push back the hungering dark.  
  
The sound of screaming from those that died in that first attack mingled into a single cry that was heard across all dimensions.  
  
And the mind controlling the darkness rejoiced.  
  
NOTES:  
  
Ok, I wrote this in one long rush, I haven't edited it, but I'm so happy with it as it is now, I don't want to muck with it and kill the momentum. The magical bits I gleaned from a quick web search, and are mostly made up, so anyone who is knowledgable about the actual practice, please feel free to e-mail me and rip me apart. 


	5. Discovery, and Rediscovery

I have failed. I was wrong. We didn't understand. I don't know how much longer I can hold out. My sense of self is nearly gone, and I am becoming become just another part of us it, I can still think, though we think it won't be I I I damn it, I think it won't be much longer until We NO are complete we wrong pray to my god but he doesn't hear us WRONG. If only he We are complete. WE ARE COMPLETE.  
  
-- Final entry from the personal journal of James Trenton, October 19th, 1678  
  
A cry went up, of rage, and pain, as the breach was sealed, but another opened near it, darkness spilling onto the ground. A group of demons fell on it, ripping and tearing, before it could take shape. But in places it still rose up, becoming more solid, taking the form of massive barbed monsters that began killing anything that came near. The group of demon defenders scattered, trying to avoid the claws and teeth of the shadows (as they thought of them), but many died, the shadow beasts tearing them apart, and consuming the gory pieces, some of which still moved. Bolts of fire and energy poured onto the area, cleansing shadow and demon alike, until the concentrated power sealed the rift.  
  
Another cry went up, this one of victory, as no more rifts appeared. Groups of robed demons moved among the wounded and dying, killing without mercy those who showed the shadow taint, and those that asked that their pain be ended. A tall, gaunt demon without eyes was led on a chain, sniffing at the air, before barking something that might have been speech to the one who led it. "It has gone," the holder of the chain said, a man who bore ritualistic tattoos over all of his exposed flesh. He turned, and looked at the battlefield, taking pleasure in the suffering he saw.  
  
The pleasure he felt didn't last, for he knew the battle was not truly over. He found he looked forward to the next battle with a mix of anticipation and fear. He jerked the chain roughly, the creature at the end squealing in pain, and walked towards the ramshackle camp that had been constructed for the battle.  
  
Above the field, numerous eyes blinked in unison, as a thousand voices whispered in satisfaction.  
  
---  
  
Buffy stretched, preparing for another session of combat training with Spike. The night after their mutual visitation, and the workings of their friend Tara, had been restful, as neither had dreamed. They had spent the day together, sparring, as Tara and Willow researched the being they had encountered.  
  
Spike was admonishing Buffy again for letting her guard down when he had feigned an injury, when Willow rushed into the room. "Giles found something," she said, nearly out of breath. Spike released Buffy's arm, and she rubbed it, casting a hurt look toward her sparring partner.  
  
"He's on the phone now," Willow said.  
  
---  
  
"I hope that whatever it is that contacted you isn't the same thing I read about," Giles said, taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes. He'd spent the night in the Watcher library, reading every scrap he could find that referenced the being Buffy had described to him. Her description had been bolstered by Tara, who had seen through darkness, thanks to the residual effects of the seeing spell she had cast.  
  
"As far back as I can go, there are references to the primordial chaos," he said into the phone, replacing his glasses and reading from a sheaf of papers, "it apparently is older than any other living thing, older even than the dimensions that exist now. There are records dating back to before the birth of Christ speaking of the battles that took place when it stirred. It sleeps for thousands of years at a time, but never fully wakes up. Even mostly asleep, it appears to be incredibly powerful."  
  
"And you think that's what we saw last night?" Buffy asked, the worry apparent in her voice.  
  
"What? No, no, but I'm getting around to that." Giles searched the desktop, finding the sheet of parchment he was searching for underneath the journal that had prompted him to make the call. "This chaos being usually manifests as random cataclysms, not always in our world. But there have been times when the creature woke up enough to breach the dimensional barriers. Only twice before has it entered our dimension."  
  
"The first was described in records left by the Egyptians, dating back roughly 5000 years. The transcription made by the Council describes a battle against 'the consuming darkness'. Details are sketchy, but the battle was only won when a being of light, but touched by darkness, sacrificed himself. He sealed the portal, but was left," he paused, searching for the exact passage on the sheet he held, "'forever tainted, walking the earth as a creature of shadow'. The records referred to this being as Anubis."  
  
"Hey, that name sounds familiar. Wasn't he the god of the dead?" Buffy said.  
  
"That's correct, Anubis was the Egyptian lord of the dead," Giles said. "Whether this was the actual being we ascribe the name to is unclear. However, I have further records that that are slightly clearer about the primordial chaos, and possibly about your visitor."  
  
"Around 500 B.C., there are records of a battle in eastern Europe against Chernobog, a Slavic deity associated with chaos, death and darkness. The descriptions match those given in the Egyptian text, but also speak of 'shadow given form', and the creation of an army of upier. An upier is a creature of Polish legend that reportedly had a barbed tongue, and required massive quantities of blood in order to exist. The Council considers this another name for a vampire, but in this case, a researcher has suggested that these beings were actually created from the substance of the chaos being. I believe they are the same creatures you saw in your dreams, but I can't be completely certain."  
  
"Wonderful," Spike said, an involuntary shudder running through him as he thought back to the nightmares.  
  
"Anyway, the record also speaks of Belobog, who was the opposite of Chernobog, a god of light and life, battling against the darkness. He was unable to defeat it, until he merged with Baba Yaga, a death goddess known for devouring men whole. Again, this new being was forced to sacrifice itself in order to finally defeat the chaos."  
  
Buffy turned to Spike, a look of horror dawning on her face. "The link," she said, low enough that she knew only he could hear her. He glanced at her, but made no other movement, his face remaining passive.  
  
"Wait," Willow said, pulling the phone closer to her. "I thought you said that you had more information about the, um, visitor."  
  
"I think I do. And I hate to say it, but on this, the records are quite complete, having been witnessed by several members of the Council. The records are actually fairly extensive, but in summary, a group of Watchers took it upon themselves to attempt the destruction of a creature that matches the description you've given me exactly. It was discovered while investigating rumors of mass possession in east Africa. Together, they managed to work a spell that seemed to force it out of the people, creating 'a cloud of pure darkness that looked upon us with many eyes, and cursed us in many voices'. However, the creature tricked them, and infected them all as well. A few managed to fight it, to keep it from taking over completely, but the effort drove them mad. Eventually, they were," Giles paused. "You'll have to forgive me, but the records become fragmented at this point. One of them, a chronicler for the Council, continued writing up until the time he lost his inner battle with the thing, but he was quite mad, and his writing is difficult to read. From what I can gather, all of them were assimilated into the being, as were all the people it had possessed in Africa. If it wasn't madness speaking, but knowledge gained from the creature itself, this being is almost as old as the primordial chaos itself."  
  
"But," Giles said quickly, "it doesn't sound like either you or Spike were infected by it."  
  
Buffy laughed, the sound bitter, and said, "No. But I think I know why it created the link now."  
  
---  
  
They spent another hour on the phone with Giles, before hitting a button to end the call. Giles had decided it best not to go to the Council, but instead made plans with them to catch a plane back to Sunnydale. Further plans were made after that, and as soon as Buffy was sure everyone knew their part, they split up. Buffy walked with Spike back to his crypt, both of them silent the entire way.  
  
When they made it inside, they sat, but continued the silence, staring at eachother. Spike was the first to speak, "It makes sense. Doesn't make it any easier, but it does explain the changes in both of us over the past week."  
  
Both of them remembered the dreams, the increase in understanding between them, and the changes in both that had allowed them to truly become friends.  
  
"In a way, I'm glad," Buffy said, the hint of a smile touching the corners of her mouth. That smile was quickly replaced with sadness, though, and she said "And in a way, it makes me sick. That it had to happen like this."  
  
"I'm sorry, Buffy," Spike said, moving to sit next to her. He looked at her, and put his arm around her. "I would have done anything to stop it. You know that, right?"  
  
Buffy laughed, "Actually, I do. I'm just realising how much I know about you now, Spike. And you know, if you weren't right about us before," she stopped, and looked at him, "you are now."  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"You are a part of me. Now and forever."  
  
---  
  
It was dark, but the moonlight that filtered in through the window of her room cast enough light for her to see. Cold air poured from the window, and she could almost imagine seeing it, like a waterfall, running down the wall and across the floor. She pulled the blanket more tightly about her, and wished again she understood everything that was happening to her.  
  
More than that, though, she wished Spike was with her.  
  
---  
  
Spike lay awake in his crypt, thinking about Buffy, and wishing for the hundredth time that things hadn't happened the way they did. He thought about all the things he had done to her, said to her, and regretted those things that had caused her pain. He also thought about the others he had hurt, and guilt overwhelmed him. He rose, tears coming involuntarily to his eyes, and thought of all the lives he had ended, all the pain he had inflicted. He got dressed, deciding that a walk would do him good, and set out into the night.  
  
His thoughts turned to Buffy again as he walked, and he managed to smile.  
  
---  
  
She rolled onto her side, staring out the window, as she felt the tears stain her pillow. Silent sobs wracked her, and she closed her eyes.  
  
"Buffy," a voice said, and she opened her eyes to see him sitting on her windowsill. He walked to her, sitting next to her on the bed, and touched her shoulder gently.  
  
"William," she said, wrapping her arms around him. She looked up at him, and he wiped her tears away. Slowly, he leaned toward her. She moved closer to him, and their lips met, as his hand slid down her back.  
  
Spike broke the kiss, and looking at her tenderly, he said, "Are you sure?"  
  
In answer, she sat up, and kissed him again, more passionately this time, as she pulled his duster off. They slowly undressed, kissing, caressing, until they lay naked, side by side, slowly exploring eachother's bodies.  
  
Buffy closed her eyes again, and whispered "Complete me."  
  
They made love, and something flowed between them. Together, they felt passion, and need, their feelings merging, rising. And together, they cried out, their voices becoming one.  
  
---  
  
Buffy awoke to find herself still sitting in the chair in Spike's crypt. She yawned, and smiled, the events of the dream coming back to her. She looked down, and found herself fully clothed, and laughed at herself for expecting to see otherwise. She turned, and found Spike looking at her from the couch.  
  
"Um, Buffy," he said, as he sat up.  
  
The smile slipped away as she saw the look of longing in his eyes, and realised it was the same look he had had in the dream. "Are you sure?" His words came back to her, and she closed her eyes, feeling the kiss again.  
  
"It wasn't just a dream, was it?" she asked.  
  
---  
  
Two who had decided that they were only friends became lovers again, but this time, outside their dreams.  
  
A dark, malicious being watched the end of another battle, and again reached out, touching each of the survivors, destroying their minds before drawing them into itself.  
  
And chaos itself felt pleasure as its children fed upon both the living and the dead.  
  
---  
  
Notes:  
  
I hope no one finds the history lesson on deities of the world boring, but I was tired of the Whedonverse tactic of making up names for beings of power. I also thought it gave the story a nice resonance, by grounding it in actual mythology. I also hope that the final scene moves the reader as much as it did the writer *grin* 


	6. Revelations

"I love you."  
  
Spike looked at her, not moving. He'd heard the words, but for a moment it was as if he couldn't understand them. Attempting to recover, he asked "I'm dreaming again, aren't I?"  
  
"Nope," Buffy said, snuggling closer to him. "And even if you were, would it matter now?"  
  
She grinned, and stretched one arm above her head. The night had been full of discoveries for both of them, and she found that, looking back, there wasn't a single thing about what had happened between them that didn't just feel right to her. She turned her head, and looked at him, the smile still firmly set on her face.  
  
He lay on his side, his head resting on his arm. His eyes were half closed, and she saw that a single tear had touched his cheek.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
He sat up, and wiped the tears away. Laughing, he said, "Nothing. Everything's right, for the first time in a very, very long time."  
  
"I love you you too, Buffy."  
  
"I know."  
  
---  
  
As they dressed, Buffy said, "You realise we have to tell everyone else, right?"  
  
Spike grinned, "Yeah. God, I'm looking forward to that. Especially if the whelp is there."  
  
"I wish you'd stop calling him that."  
  
"Oh, come on, it's a term of endearment." He looked at her, and saw she wasn't buying it. "Alright, alright. I'll stop."  
  
"Good." Buffy finished dressing, and said, "I wish I didn't have to go, but I've got work in the morning."  
  
"I know. So, we're meeting at your house later?"  
  
"Well, actually I was thinking maybe you should come home with me." Buffy saw the suggestive smile on Spike's face, and added, "You could have the couch. I just don't like the idea of you being alone here. You know, if, um, it comes back."  
  
"I think I'll be fine. Besides," he said, the smile spreading across his face again, "I don't think I'd be able to stay on the couch."  
  
---  
  
Spike slept, and dreamed. He was in the same field as before, but there were no bodies. The air still smelled of blood, but as far as he could tell he was the only thing there, living or dead.  
  
"What is this?" he said to himself.  
  
"The future."  
  
The voice was soft, and Spike found he couldn't locate its source. "Who are you? Where are you? And what do you mean, 'the future'?" he asked.  
  
"We are everywhere. What you see here is one possible future. A future we hope to avoid," came the response.  
  
A touch of anger entered Spike's voice as he said, "Bloody wonderful. Now you're in my dreams, too?"  
  
"We apologise, but it was the only way we could contact you."  
  
"Why not just show up in my crypt again? Didn't seem to have any problem with that before."  
  
"We are not what you think," the voice said, and Spike realised that it was different. It was only a single voice, not like he'd heard before, and the voice lacked any sort of menace.  
  
"Who are you, then?"  
  
"Normally, we would say that we are your enemy. But things have changed, haven't they?"  
  
"Look," Spike said, making an effort to keep the annoyance from his voice, "the riddles are all well and good, but since you came looking for me, you must have something you want to tell me. So why not just do it?"  
  
He heard the laughter then, sweet and soft, and despite everything he found himself smiling because of it. "You know that you're different, now. But, you don't know exactly how different. We can see and know all things, but for a few beings that are like us. And you, now."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"It is within our power to see the through the currents of time, to chart the course of possible futures. But our sight is blind to you. In you has been created something we don't fully understand. But, if we are unable to see you," the voice said, swelling in strength, taking on an authority that spoke of power, "so too are others blind to you. And in that, there is power. Power to change future events, to decide the course of the flow of time."  
  
Spike found he badly wanted a cigarette. He realised he was tired of dealing with beings like this, who had all the answers he could ever want, but doled them out in riddles. "So what do you want from me?"  
  
"To help you," the voice stated plainly.  
  
"The one that did this to you chose you because it saw the potential for this. However, it also knew that your love for the Slayer would keep you predictable, even if it couldn't be completely certain of your actions. What it has told you is essentially correct, a being of unimaginable power is already trying to force it's way into many dimensions. And if it is not stopped, the outcome will be as your visitor has said."  
  
"However, it has other reasons for coming to you, for uniting the forces of good and evil against the coming chaos. It does want to defeat the chaos, but its plans are not simply to seal the chaos away. It wants you, and the Slayer, to destroy it. We would not be displeased by that, but the being that leads you to that fate has other goals in mind as well. What you see here is a result of those plans."  
  
"Do not trust what it tells you. Trust yourself, and your friends, and find your own solution to the problems at hand. And remember, that between order and chaos, there is balance."  
  
The voice went silent, and Spike called out, "Wait!"  
  
For a moment, there was no response, then "We must go. If we stay her any longer, we risk alerting our enemy to our plans."  
  
"Just tell me one thing. How is it that you can't see me?"  
  
The voice sighed. "We don't know. Our best reasoning on the subject is that, by linking you to the Slayer, our enemy has managed to change the course of your future so greatly, that it has removed you from the course of your destiny. Your future is yours, and yours alone now."  
  
"But why only me? Why not Buffy too?"  
  
"In that," the voice said, growing faint, "only time will tell."  
  
---  
  
It was already dark when Spike woke up. He usually only slept a few hours at a time, and the combination of the length of his slumber, and the revelations of the dream, made him slow to get moving.  
  
As he was getting dressed, Buffy entered his crypt.  
  
"Back to not knocking, are we?" he said.  
  
"I did knock, actually. Where have you been? We've been waiting for you at my house for over two hours."  
  
Spike sighed, "I had another visitor last night." Seeing the look of worry on her face, he added, "This one wasn't like the other."  
  
Turning to her, he said "We need to talk. Now."  
  
Spike relayed the events of the dream to her, and some of the guesses he had made about their meaning. She listened, and asked when he'd finished, "How do you know we can trust this?"  
  
"Call it a feeling. If you could have heard its voice, Buffy," he paused, finding it difficult to articulate just how different this new being had been, "Look, just trust me. I believe it."  
  
"So what do we do now?"  
  
Spike smiled at her, "Well, I was thinking I'd kiss you, then we'd head over to your house. We've got plans to make."  
  
"One thing," Buffy said, looking at the floor. "I kind of filled everyone in already on... us."  
  
"How'd they take it?"  
  
"Not well, but they're dealing. Xander was the worst. Don't worry, I think I managed to calm him down."  
  
"The last thing I am worried about right now, pet, is how the boy reacted," Spike said as he pulled on his duster. He paused for a moment, "Ok, that's a lie. What did he say?"  
  
As the two of them walked out of the crypt, a single pair of blood-red eyes followed their movements.  
  
---  
  
Another battle ended, only this time, the defenders had lost. Living darkness spread like a wave, sweeping over the bodies of the dead and dying. More fissures appeared, adding to the growing flood. When nothing was left in the realm to consume, the flood receded, and the walls that defined the dimension crumbled, leaving only a few fragments of what had been the home to billions of living creatures. Soon, the darkness swept over those, too, until nothing at all remained. No light, no life, no sign that the place had ever even existed. Only darkness.  
  
---  
  
"It is time."  
  
A solitary creature heard the call, as it followed Buffy and Spike back to her house. Its form began to solidify, taking on the shape of a man. It felt some amount of control return to it, and it blinked, its eyes returning to the color they had been before he as taken. He shook his head, trying to clear it, forming his own thoughts for the first time in over 400 years. He could no longer hear the mass of thoughts that had been twisting in his mind, found that he was alone, and in control. He wanted to run, to cry, to celebrate his freedom, but knew there were more important things he had to do. He set out after the two he had been following, trying desperately to catch up to them before the darkness took him again.  
  
"Please, God," he thought as he ran, "please let them be the ones."  
  
---  
  
Notes: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. This ugly thing called real life, possibly the scariest creature I've ever encountered, decided to make itself felt over the last couple of weeks. As always, if you read and enjoy, or if you read and hate what I've written, or you read and think "Wow, it would have been cool if he'd done this", post a review and let me know. 


	7. Movements of Light and Shadow

The man caught up with them just as they reached the front door of Buffy's home. "Please, wait!" he cried, trying desperately to catch his breath.  
  
"Who the bleedin' Hell are you, then?"  
  
"I was sent," he said, gulping down another breath, "to help you. And I'm hoping you will be able to help me."  
  
Buffy eyed him suspiciously. He had an upper-class British accent, and was dressed in rags. He was about the same height as Spike, but that's where the similarity ended. Where Spike's face was angular and clean, the man's was rounded, soft, with a thick moustache. He was slightly overweight, and his cheeks were flushed from having chased them.  
  
"Who are you?" Buffy asked, placing one hand on Spike's arm, not so much because she felt the need to, but because she didn't want him to do anything rash.  
  
"I'm sorry," the man said, taking a deep breath. "My name is, or at least, was, James Trenton. A mutual..." he stopped, a dark look passing across his face, "friend, I guess, told you to expect me."  
  
"No friend of ours. Nor yours, I'd wager, from that look," Spike said, moving to stand between Buffy and the man.  
  
"No, no I suppose not, not really at any rate. Forgive me, but could we continue this inside? I find that I'm rather hungry, and thirsty. I don't mean to impose..."  
  
Spike's eyes widened slightly. Before he could speak, Buffy stepped in front of him, and said, "Yes, sorry, I think we can find something for you."  
  
Spike watched as she led the man into her house. "Bloody Hell," he said to himself, and shook his head. He could already tell this was going to be an especially long night.  
  
---  
  
"But it simply let you go?"  
  
"Yes. And glad I am that it did," their guest said in between mouthfuls of his second sandwich. He ate greedily, like a man long starved, which, Giles supposed, he was.  
  
"I don't like this," Spike said. "From everything we know about this... thing, it has to have had a reason for sending you here like this."  
  
"I agree, actually," the man said. "But, if I ever knew what that was, I don't know. I do remember much of my time spent as part of it. But certain things, it's as if they were simply wiped away."  
  
"If you are who you say you are," Giles said, "it seems rather odd that it would choose to release you. Most of the imformation we have about this thing now, comes from your notes."  
  
"My notes? You mean you have my journals?" James asked, having finished off the last of his food.  
  
"Yes. I retrieved them from the archives."  
  
The man sat back, having finished the last of his food. "You must be a Watcher then. Oh, this is most assuredly good news!"  
  
"Is the Council ready to provide aid against this abomination?"  
  
Giles looked at him. "I felt it better to keep this from the Council for the time being. Much has changed, I'm sure, since your time. The Council has its own agenda, and I didn't want to risk them making the situation worse."  
  
"Oh," James said, his face falling. "Well, I suppose your judgement on this is better than mine. Still, they might be able to provide valuable assistance."  
  
"Right, and I'm sure they would look kindly on a vampire who's in love with the Slayer," Spike said, sneering. "Best we leave those bloody wankers out of this until we're absolutely sure we need them."  
  
Buffy grabbed Spike's arm again, this time squeezing hard.  
  
"A vampire? What?"  
  
"Me. You prat," Spike said, shrugging out of Buffy's grasp. "Don't tell me you didn't know."  
  
James sat with his mouth open, staring at the blonde vampire. "But, these people... they've accepted you. How...?"  
  
"It's a long story," Giles said. "Suffice it to say, you have nothing to fear from him. He is, at the least, an ally." Spike shot him a hard glance, but Giles stood his ground, staring at Spike without flinching.  
  
"You cannot tell me you trust this, this creature!" the man sputtered. "He's evil!"  
  
"We don't. Not all of us," Xander said, speaking his first words since Spike had walked in the door. "But we do trust Buffy, and she trusts him. Don't ya, Buff?"  
  
Buffy looked uncomfortable, but said "Yes, I do. We can all trust him. With our lives."  
  
"But..."  
  
Spike cut him off, "Look, we can keep doing this all night, but I think we're all agreed that we've got bigger problems. Why don't we get to the planning, and worry about my status later."  
  
---  
  
It watched the end of another battle, looking forward to tasting their strength, and their minds. It waited until the last of the chaos beasts were dead, before moving in.  
  
"Do you realise what you've done?"  
  
The voice stopped it, and it turned its many eyes on the source of the voice.  
  
"Afraid we might succeed?"  
  
"Yes. But we think you have created the weapons that will stop you." Glowing, luminescent eyes swept over the battlefield. "Regardless, this day, in this place, you will take no more lives. Leave."  
  
The dark cloud hissed its frustration. It had grown considerably stronger, but found the will of the one it faced was still too strong for it to fight. "Why do you care about these pathetic things? I thought it was your place to fight them. After all, are they not evil?"  
  
"Would you try the same things on US you used on them?"  
  
The cloud shrank under an invisible assualt. It was silent for a long moment, before it found the strength to chuckle. "Perhaps that won't work, but in time, we will grow stronger. And there is nothing you can do. Unless, of course, you choose to interfere."  
  
A glowing form watched sadly as the dark cloud dispersed. It knew the dark one was right, but hoped that a small group of friends would be enough to stop it, when the time came. The sadness it felt increased as it realised it would, once again, need to interfere.  
  
Silently, it hoped that it's action would not lead to more death and suffering.  
  
---  
  
The meeting had actually gone more smoothly than anyone had expected. After they had managed to calm James down, they began to make plans for the coming battle.  
  
"All right," Buffy said, looking at each person in turn. "Do you all understand what you need to do?"  
  
"I do," Xander said, "but I don't like it. I don't know if I'm ready for this."  
  
"Tara will be there to help. Willow?"  
  
"I understand, but I... Buffy, I know you think you need me, but I don't think I can do this."  
  
"You can. Tara, she'll need your help too," Buffy paused, looking at the two of them. "I understand that neither of you like this, but I don't see that we have any choice."  
  
Willow nodded, sadness showing on her face. Tara walked up to her, and said "I can stay with you if you want, tonight. I'll make sure everything is ok."  
  
Willow smiled slightly, but looked at the floor. "I think I'd like that."  
  
"Giles?"  
  
"Yes, I'm ready. But you do know we need one more."  
  
Buffy sighed. "No. We are not bringing her into this. We'll need to find someone else."  
  
Spike walked up behind her and took her in his arms. "I know how you feel, pet. I'm not any happier about this than the rest, but we need her."  
  
"No!" Buffy said, pushing him away. "She isn't the Key anymore. That all ended with Glory. She's just my sister, and I am NOT going to put her in danger."  
  
Spike grabbed her arm, and pulled her to face him. Angry, he said, "Haven't you been listening? I don't like it, I probably like it even less than you, but if we fail it won't matter that you're trying to protect her. We'll fail, one or the other of those fucking things will win, and she, and everyone else will die. Or worse. And it will be our fault."  
  
His face softened, and he continued, "Besides, I think she might have something to say about all this, since she's been listening to us for a while now."  
  
Dawn slowly walked downstairs. She'd been listening since Buffy and Spike had returned, and as she reached the bottom, she found she couldn't look up to meet her sister's eyes.  
  
"I want to help," she said.  
  
"No, I..."  
  
Dawn looked up. The determination on her face matched Buffy's. Buffy loked away as Dawn spoke, "I have to. Spike's right, you do need me. And you're wrong."  
  
"What?" Buffy asked, confused.  
  
"Tell her," Dawn said to Tara.  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"W-well... When you asked me to research the spell. That brought you back. There were other side-effects." Tara looked down. "The spell worked only because you died a mystical death, not a natural one. For it to bring you back, it, um, it had to..."  
  
Willow finished for her as realisation dawned, "It had to cancel out the spell and it's effects. But since the portal had already closed, it restored Dawn instead. Oh god, I never even thought about that part of it, Buffy, I'm so sorry."  
  
Buffy saw tears forming in Willow's eyes. She was speechless, feeling more betrayed than when she found out how they brought her back.  
  
Dawn stepped forward. "It's too late now. Don't blame Willow, she couldn't have known. Tara only figured it out because, well, I asked her to. I felt it when you came back, I knew before I saw you, but I didn't understand it. Tara saw it too, after you got back, the change in me. You need me. You need what I am."  
  
Buffy looked at her, at the stance, the look in her eyes, and had to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" Dawn asked.  
  
"You. Looking at you, right now, it's like looking in a mirror." Buffy lowered her head. "I guess I don't have a choice, do I."  
  
"No," Dawn stated, crossing her arms.  
  
"You're definitely my sister."  
  
---  
  
They went their separate ways. James returned with Giles to Giles' hotel room, together hoping to find something more to use against their opponents. Willow and Tara retired to Willow's room, to talk, and to prepare themselves. Xander left alone, needing time to himself. And Buffy, Spike, and Dawn sat in the living room, talking. They remembered good times together, and laughed. Eventually, they headed off to bed. Dawn smiled as she watched Buffy pull Spike into her bedroom. Then she shut her door.  
  
---  
  
As they all slept, a being of light entered the dreams of a man. "Do you accept this?" it asked, and he said yes, tears of joy streaming down his face.  
  
A being of darkness worried, as it realised more than just its chosen warrior was now hidden from its vision.  
  
And millions screamed in agony as another dimension fell.  
  
---  
  
Notes: None this time. Hope you enjoyed it. Please read, and let me know what you think. 


	8. Preparations

"You should go."  
  
"A-are you sure you don't want me to stay? J-just, you know, in case?"  
  
Xander sat back against the wall, closing his eyes. "I won't be able to do this with you here."  
  
Tara stood up, grabbing her sweater and bag. "If anything happens, remember what I told you. You should be ok."  
  
"I get the feeling that no matter how this works out, I won't just be okay, Tara."  
  
He walked her to the door, trying to steel himself for what was coming. More than once, he looked back, wishing he had asked her to stay. He sighed, and moved into the circle Tara prepared for him.  
  
The ritual was simple, and he managed to get all the words out without really thinking about them. He sat, waiting in the darkness, expecting a flash, or some other sign that it'd worked. Nothing happened, though, and he was preparing to go over the notes Tara had left for him again, when a voice came from behind him.  
  
"You are either incredibly stupid, or completely insane to summon me."  
  
The voice wasn't what he remembered. It was lower, and there was a quality to it he couldn't quit place. He turned slowly, doing his best not to show any sort of surprise when he saw her.  
  
He failed, as she looked exactly as he remembered. "Even more beautiful," he thought to himself, finding that he was too frightened to say anything out loud.  
  
Her face softened for a moment when she saw him, but then her eyes took on a hard edge. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood. I could kill you right now. But I won't."  
  
"I'm sorry," he said, tears welling up, "I'm so sorry, Anya."  
  
"My name," she said, stepping toward him, "is Anyanka. Anya died the day you abandoned her."  
  
Xander vainly tried to wipe the tears from his eyes. This wasn't what he'd been expecting, and he mind reeled as he tried to find something more to say. He managed to squeek out another "I'm sorry", but was otherwise silent.  
  
"I don't care. Why did you call me?"  
  
In a small voice, Xander said, "We need you."  
  
Anyanka laughed. "What? What was that? Did you say you need me?"  
  
"Yes. Look," Xander said, regaining some small measure of composure, "I'm sure you know what's happening. And we need you to fight it."  
  
"Why should I help you? You're just another man."  
  
The last word was so venom-soaked, Xander nearly forgot Tara's warning, and stepped outside of the circle. He stopped himself, though, and said, "Yes. We havea way to fight it. But we all need you."  
  
Anyanka stepped forward, a seductive tone entering her voice as she said, "Do you need me?"  
  
Power flared from the circle that surrounded Xander, and Anyanka stopped, hissing. A hint of something vaguely reptilian slid over her face, and she spat, "I should have known you'd have that witch's help."  
  
"It's only a precaution. So that you will listen to what I have to say. After that... No matter what you decide, I'll break the circle."  
  
She thought, and said, "I'll listen. But talk only about your plan. I don't want to hear anything more about how sorry you are."  
  
He filled in the details, watching her for some sort of reaction.  
  
After a long moment, she said, "It might work."  
  
"And I will help you. But I don't do it for you, or any of your little friends. And afterward," she said, the pendant at her neck flashing green in the darkness, "I will deal with you."  
  
---  
  
While Xander lay in a crumpled heap, crying uncontrollably, Tara and Willow sat together, talking.  
  
"I can't do this, Tara. Not after everything that's happened, after all the things I did. I can't go back to that."  
  
"You won't. I'll be with you, I promise I will."  
  
"And if it doesn't matter?" Willow asked, her face falling, "What then?"  
  
Tara took Willows hand, and gently kissed it. "I won't leave this time. I'll pull you back."  
  
"I love you too much to do anything else."  
  
Willow nodded, and as she leaned forward to kiss Tara, the two of them began summoning power. It flowed through them, the air around them crackling. They broke the kiss, and stared at eachother, one with eyes of purest black, the other, with eyes that glowed white in the darkness.  
  
---  
  
Buffy lay in Spike's arms, relishing the way his skin warmed where it touched her. She sighed, wishing it could go on forever. Spike swept his fingertips lightly across her forehead, trailing them down the side of her face. He cupped her chin, and pulled her up into a kiss.  
  
They fell into the familiar rhythms of lovemaking, their motions slow and gentle. As the passion built within them both, Spike sat up, kissing her roughly. She grabbed his wrists, pinning them to the bed, and stopped, staring down into his eyes.  
  
He looked up at her, his eyes pleading, and struggled against her.  
  
"I love you," she said.  
  
Spike pushed up from the bed, and they rolled together onto the floor. Buffy struggled against him, laughing, as he held her wrists above her head in one, strong hand.  
  
"I love you, too," he said, as he leaned in to kiss her again, this time with just the slightest hint of cruelty.  
  
---  
  
Giles sat alone, reading from one of the many volumes on the table before him. He felt movement behind him, and turned, seeing a shadowy figure.  
  
"I've been waiting for you," he said, tossing his glasses onto the table.  
  
"Do the others know yet?"  
  
"No. I thought it best I be sure before I said anything. After all," he said, replacing the glasses on his face, "we couldn't take the chance the enemy would find out."  
  
The figure laughed, the sound sweet, and gentle.  
  
"No. No we could not."  
  
---  
  
Dawn stared at her diary, listening to the music she'd put on, while trying to figure out what to write. She read over the many starts she had made, all of them crossed out. "In case I can't do this tomorrow", "If we die tonight", "I wonder if he's a good kisser". She paused at that last, a small smile playing across her face. She imagined them together, and choked, trying not to laugh.  
  
She shook her head, and stared at the paper again, deciding what she needed to say.  
  
"'I, I looked into your eyes and saw  
  
A world that does not exist  
  
I looked into your eyes and saw  
  
A world I wish I was in'  
  
I'm glad Buffy finally understands. I'm happy Spike is part of the family now. In case this is the last thing I write, I need to say I love them both, so much. And I'm glad more than anything else that I could see Buffy smile again.  
  
'I'll never find someone quite as touched as you  
  
I'll never love someone quite the way that I loved you'  
  
That's for you, Spike. Maybe if Buffy liked my music, she would've figured things out sooner."  
  
---  
  
James sat in the darkness, rocking back and forth, as he felt the outside thoughts creeping across his mind. He cried silently, muttering the same phrase over and over again.  
  
"Pleasenopleasenopleasenopleasenopleaseno..."  
  
---  
  
Notes: The lyrics that open and close Dawn's journal entry are from the song Touched, by VAST. I only wish I could write lyrics like that *grin* The next part should be the last, but it will be long, and will take me a while to finish. I will try to get it up this week, though. As always, review and let me know what you like, and what you don't. 


	9. Endgame

A thousand thousand small details slipped into place, as if the cosmos itself was in preparation. Little things that, at any other time, would have been considered minor, or coincidental, now seemed as important as anything else that was happening. And once those preparations were made, the cosmos, like Buffy and her friends, sat waiting, watching for the right time to move.  
  
Each of them had done what they needed to in order to prepare. No questions were asked, as not a single one of them could really explain what and how, and it didn't matter. They were ready, and they waited. The little battles were over. Soon, it would be time the real battle to begin.  
  
But they weren't the only ones who had been busy making preparations.  
  
---  
  
"So you understand?"  
  
Buffy looked across the table at Giles, "I get it. But I don't get why we can't tell anyone else yet."  
  
"Because," Spike said, leaning forward in his chair, "it's our ace in the hole."  
  
"But not even Willow? Or Tara?"  
  
"No. Not until we need to," Giles said. "But, we have other things we need to discuss now. I have contacted the Council, and explained our part in things to them, at least, insofar as they need to know. They're ready, and they tell me that groups of vampires and demons are preparing as well. This, I think, will be both the first and the last time we all fight on the same side."  
  
"You did tell them to keep an eye out for others maybe seeing this as an opportunity to upset things, right?"  
  
"Of course. Evil beings do tend to be rather opportunistic. The Council is ready to deal with that, they've assured me." Hearing himself say it, even Giles didn't fully believe it, but he had to make sure the others were focused on their battle.  
  
"Right. So, how much longer do we have to wait?" Spike asked, rising from his chair and walking to stand behind Buffy.  
  
"Unfortunately, from all the signs, not much longer."  
  
---  
  
They gathered at Buffy's house. The wait was wearing on them all, but Buffy and Spike were always there to calm tensions, and defuse arguments. Giles sat back and watched as they seperated Xander and Anyanka once again, and thought about the two of them. He was wondering if, perhaps, he could learn to truly accept Spike as a part of Buffy's life, when the phone rang.  
  
Giles jumped up to answer it, and spoke in hushed tones into the receiver. The others sat in silence, watching him. Even Anyanka, who to this point had been the most vocal of the group, said nothing, as he gently placed the phone down, and turned to them.  
  
"It's beginning."  
  
---  
  
The first cracks appeared in eastern Asia, where the defenders had had little time to prepare. The battle went badly. They only just managed to close the first rift, when another opened, practically on top of it, spilling out squirming filth onto the brave souls who survived the first onslaught. They screamed, as the darkness soaked into their skin, and choked as it ran down their throats, their bodies twisting and bending in ways that should have been impossible. The second group of defenders moved in, as the first group was absorbed completely, and the shadow beasts began rising from the ground. The second group, being mostly human, fired their weapons, burning and dispersing the darkness, killing the beasts that formed from it, while a third group joined the fray, attacking a new rift as it opened.  
  
---  
  
In western Europe, several groups led by the Watchers gathered around a set of rifts that had opened simultaneously. Already, the ground was covered by a thick, dark mass, and hundreds of shadows turned hungry eyes on the approaching men and demons. A group of unlucky vampires were caught in the middle of an opening rift, and the defenders watched as they were torn apart. The few that survived were pulled into it, before a thick stream of darkness poured forth. The Watchers barked commands, and they set their battle lines. A large demon, his entire form wreathed in blue flame, rushed forward, burning a path for the others. The darkness pulled back from him, but the shadows continued forward. Others rushed to his side, as he screamed, and twin bolts of cold flame flew from his hands, destroying the first wave of shadows. As the frontline hacked away at the mindless beasts created from the darkness, powerful magics were brought into play behind them, shattering a hundred of the beasts at a time. But more and more of the beasts rose, and the defenders watched as both man and demon fell, trying simply to hold back the dark.  
  
---  
  
In South America, another battle ended as the Watchers continued fight. Few were left alive, and those that were screamed in agony as they were torn apart, consumed, and absorbed. In moments, all that remained was darkness, darkness that spread out, seeking more victims.  
  
---  
  
Across the world, rifts opened, and battle was joined. All of them could feel it, the death, the madness, but more than that, they could feel the darkness, growing ever closer. And they were ready.  
  
"Let's do it," Spike said, snarling as he felt the unclean things pushing in on his mind.  
  
"Willow, Tara," Giles said, as the rest gathered around the two witches.  
  
The two chanted in unison, linking their hands. Power rose up from the ground, was drawn from soil, and the stones, from the trees, and from the people around them.  
  
"Hear us, powers of old, that walked the world before life!" Willow shouted, he eyes closed. "Hear us, gods of the dark, who feed on rage and pain!"  
  
"Hear us, Mother of All!" Tara joined her, "Hear us, gods of the light and life!"  
  
"Hear us!" they shouted together, as powers both light and dark surrounded them, "Aid us against the enemy of all!"  
  
Both reached out, Tara grabbing Buffy's hand, Willow grasping Spikes, as they drew them through the waves of power. Buffy spared a glance at Spike, and found him looking at her. He threw a half smile at her before she lost sight of him.  
  
Buffy reached out, and felt a hand grasp hers. She pulled, and Dawn appeared next to her, giving her hand a little squeeze. The terror in the young teens eyes tore at Buffy, but Dawn quickly set her face, looking just as determined as she had when she had faced Buffy down before.  
  
Spike grabbed blindly, and as soon as he felt a hand grab his, yanked, pulling Giles violently toward him.  
  
Giles and Dawn both reached out, drawing Xander and Anyanka into the circle. The two looked at eachother, before linking their hands, completing the circle.  
  
"We are strength," Willow intoned, letting herself go to the magic, feeling it fill her, until she she was completely lost in it.  
  
"And temperence," Tara said, holding tightly to her lover's hand.  
  
"We are light," Buffy said, trying again to catch a glimpse of Spike, hoping that he wasn't as terrified as she.  
  
"And dark," Spike's voice came to her, bolstering her spirit.  
  
"We are youth," Dawn shouted.  
  
"And experience," Giles said, his voice barely above a whisper, but carrying to everyone in the circle.  
  
"We are love," Xander said, looking straight ahead.  
  
"And we are hate," Anyanka spat, doing her best not to look at Xander.  
  
The energies around them mixed, the power spinning out in whirl of color, then pulling back in, faster and faster, filling each of them, joining them in power and mind.  
  
"We are one."  
  
---  
  
In a hundred places, all over the world, shadow and darkness paused. The defenders continued to attack without mercy, but they found the beasts no longer fought back. Then, as they pressed the advantage, they cried out as they watched the darkness begin to pull back into the rips and tears it had created, sealing them as it went.  
  
---  
  
Buffy lost her sense of self, as hundreds of memories, thoughts, and ideas assaulted her. Some small part of her remained, and knew that the others were fighting the same battle. That small part that was still Buffy searched, desperately, for something to cling to, and found it in a memory she was sure was hers.  
  
"I love you," she said to him, only to open her eyes and find him crying.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. Everything's right for the first time in a very, very long time."  
  
When she opened her eyes, she could still feel the others, could sense their thoughts, could feel their individual powers. She felt Spike's love for her, and looked over at him. He was staring at her, open-mouthed, as he felt her love for him. The tears threatened to come again, but without speaking, she soothed him. He could feel her in his mind, and the threatened tears evaporated.  
  
Wordlessly, Giles communicated with Dawn, preparing her, while Tara and Willow silently worked their power to allow Dawn to complete her role. Spike added his silent support to the effort, and Buffy channeled her love for the teen into her sister's mind.  
  
Dawn moved her hands through the air, and green energy crackled at her fingertips as a doorway formed.  
  
Giles sent out all he had learned the previous night, and together, they turned and faced the man who had been James Trenton, all of them seeing him for what he truly was now. Darkness flowed behind his eyes, eyes that, for just a moment, showed fear. He smiled at them, the fear being replaced with something like mirth.  
  
"Oh, bravo. We must say," the voice he used was the one they remembered, but other voices seemed to skitter around it's edges, never fully making themselves known, "you continue to surprise us."  
  
Another figure entered the room, one who had been hidden behind a wall of spells constructed by Willow earlier. This one glowed, and as soon as the thing that had once been a man saw it, the fear returned to it's eyes.  
  
"What is thi..."  
  
The thing couldn't finish, as Buffy's hand snaked out, pulling the Trenton- thing into the circle. It fought, until it's other hand was firmly grasped by Dawn. It screamed, but was unable to move, waves of power from the two witches holding it in place, as the new figure walked calmly to the circle, taking Spike's and Giles' hands. The screams stopped, and the thing found itself trapped, held in check by the power of one it had almost considered an equal. One that still had more power than it could resist.  
  
The circle broke, and each of them heard and felt the voice of their new friend.  
  
"And now we are complete."  
  
Together they stepped through the door, into complete and total madness. Darkness swirled around them, but shied away from touching them, instead assaulting their minds with images of what it would do to them. They found strength in each other, though, and shrugged off the attacks. Each focused their will, forming the darkness into a form they could fight, and the true battle began.  
  
---  
  
Spike and Buffy both found themselves on the battlefield from their dreams, surrounded by a sea of monstrous things. As the things advanced, they fought, working in unison, their actions precisely timed so that not a single creature's blow could land on either. As the shadows died, their bodies disappeared, and more of the creatures moved in.  
  
Buffy stepped back, avoiding the claws of one of the things, as Spike moved forward, raking his fingers across the thing's throat. As black fluid spurted out from the wound, Buffy attacked another, grabbing its wrists as it came at her. The spines that protected its arms snapped off when they touched her, and she wrenched the thing's arms toward her, tearing them from their sockets. Spike was already moving toward another that was coming up behind Buffy, thrusting his fist into its belly, and tearing the things flesh with his extended fingers as he withdrew his hand.  
  
On and on they fought, and they could feel flashes of the battles the others faced as they did. The darkness continued to throw mental attacks at them, desperately, and they could all feel its fear. It was losing, and for the first time in its long existence, it faced the possibility of true death. It redoubled its attacks, seeking any advantage it could find. But the minds of the ones it faced were too strong, and their combined abilities too much for it. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they heard it scream, the sound causing them to stop. Buffy watched as the creatures they faced melted away. She and Spike were left alone on the field, and they looked at eachother, knowing that they had won.  
  
---  
  
While the friends fought, a many-eyed horror fled, looking for someplace, anyplace, to hide. It felt the death of its creator, the thing that had acidentally spawned it long before man or demon walked the dimensions. It knew it was also facing death, now. It stopped, feeling the warriors it had chosen coming close, and prepared for battle.  
  
They found it, hovering in the space between dimensions, waiting for them.  
  
"So, it seems that we are undone."  
  
Not a single member of the group spoke. They advanced toward it, seeing it for what it truly was. Inside the dark cloud, thousands upon thousands of bodies churned. They caught glimpses of arms, and legs, misshapen heads, and parts that none of them could identify. They looked past the horror that was the thing's body, and found its nucleus. It appeared to them as a small ball of dark matter, thousands of tendrils spreading out from it into the bodies it had consumed. They focused power, and the two witches channeled it into a beam of light that tore through the darkness, and the bodies, ripping the dark mind of the thing apart. The cloud slowly began to dissapate, leaving the gory remains of its past victims floating in the ether. Again, they sent out a beam, vaporising the remains of a hundred nameless victims, until nothing of the being remained. Willow gathered power, and sent out slim probes of her will, making sure the thing was truly gone.  
  
When she found nothing, the others were forced to smile at her mental cry of joy.  
  
---  
  
The battle was not easy on any of us, and remnants of the link we created remain. It is felt most strongly by Buffy, and the vampire, Spike, who already shared a bond before entering into the link with the rest of us. I find that, sometimes, I can feel them, though it usually passes quickly. I am left with a sense of just how much I was a part of something truly great.  
  
Buffy and Spike are still together. The linking created in them a sort of sympathy, as I understand they are able to feel eachother no matter where the other is. Also, it seems the link allowed them to permanently share physical attributes, as Spike, or William as he now prefers to be called, appears to have developed a tolerance for sunlight. He has also begun to age, albeit very slowly. It was 5 years before I saw him again, but I did see the difference. Buffy seems to have acquired his longevity, at least in part, as she had aged less than I expected in the time that has passed since those events took place. William should not be considered a threat by the Council, and to that end, I have informed them that he died in the battle. They seem to have accepted my words, but I warned both he and Buffy to be careful. Just in case.  
  
Willow and Tara are also still together, though they both practice witchcraft now. Together, they are truly a force to be reckoned with, and as far as I could tell from my last visit, they are totally devoted to each other.  
  
Dawn has grown, and is now in college. She is most definitely Buffy's sister, but I will leave that at that.  
  
Unfortunately, after the link, Anyanka returned to her work. Xander moved out of Sunnydale, and I have been unable to track him down. I find that I hope they're together, somewhere. Though if they are, I suspect they're arguing about some trivial thing at this very moment.  
  
As to the two beings that joined us in the link, all I know is that they're gone. I do not know where, nor do I know what they are doing now, and I am actually glad for it. Beings of that sort should not be known by men, not on a personal level, at least. I never was able to find out who it was that became the vessel for the light creature that joined with us. But, I do know that that whoever it was, was better for it. And the vessel that was James Trenton... I pray to whatever gods their may be that he finally found his freedom.  
  
- From the personal journal of Rupert Giles, September 14th, 2007  
  
---  
  
Notes: Ok, I lied. Once I get started, it's hard to stop, and the words were there, so... Hope you enjoyed it, I certainly enjoyed writing it, and I'm already thinking about my next story.  
  
It'll be better, I promise *grin* 


End file.
